


Sia Potter & Her Adventures

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Series: Sia Potter, Poseidon's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Demigod Harry Potter, Demigods, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Percy Jackson, Goddesses, Gods, Harry Potter is Percy Jackson, Incest, Mates, Mating, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Sia Potter is just 9 years old when life changed, when she found out that she is a demigoddess. Two years later after finding out she is a demigoddess, she finds out she is a witch and starts going to Hogwarts.





	Sia Potter & Her Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sia Potter and The Lightning Thief: Summary

* * *

Sia Potter is about to be kicked out of private school... not that she cares. But that's the least of her problem. Because mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be coming out of the pages of her Greek Mythology Textbook and into her life. Worse, is that she has angered a few of them. Not to mention she finds out that she is the demigoddess daughter of Poseidon, the God of The Sea.

Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt has been stolen, Sia is the prime suspect. Even through she didn't know she was a demigoddess or that she wasn't anywhere near Olympus when it was stolen.

Now, Sia and her friends have just ten days to find and return Zeus' stolen property, along with bringing peace to the warring Mount Olympus. But to succeed on her quest, she will have to do more than catch the true thief.

She must come to term with the father who abandoned her to her abusive relatives. Solve the riddle of the Oracle, which warns her of betrayal by a friend. And unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Should Sally be the adoptive aunt/godmother of Sia Potter?**

**Fanfiction Link: <https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_edit_property.php?storyid=13559327>.**

**Wattpad Links:**

**Teen Wolf & Charmed Link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/189003809-charmed-wolf-teen-wolf-charmed>.\**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Naruto Link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/194056650-the-sky-vixen-katekyo-hitman-reborn-naruto>.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Harry Potter Link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/187544702-misty-sky-hidden-by-cloud-katekyo-hitman-reborn>.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Black Cat Link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/187073800-the-vongola%27s-black-cat-katekyo-hitman-reborn>.**

**Teen Charmed - The Beginning: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/202276269-teen-charmed-the-beginning>.**


End file.
